Back to the Past
by BetweenTwoWorlds
Summary: Three generations go to the room of requirement to read the GOF. Will include a good Draco, funny marauders, and AU pairings and OCs. Probably OOC to an extent as well. Harry/Hermione James/Lily major pairings
1. Three Generations

**Hey! So, I know it's been done before but I wanted to try my hand at it. Not sure how it will turn out or if I'll be able to update very often, but I'm going to try and do books 4-7. Also, this is not your normal reading the books fic. I'm a Harry/Hermione fan, if you are not I suggest you turn back now. In this fic I'm pairing these characters**

**Lily/James**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Remus/Tonks**

**Draco/Aurelia (an OC of mine)**

**Sirius/Selena (my other OC)**

**Frank/Alice**

**Neville/Ginny**

**The Next Generation kids do not have pairings yet as a lot of them are too young to have pairings.**

**I'm going to try and juggle 3 generations, we'll see how it goes. Some may leave, others may come. I don't know yet. I'm pretty sure I've thought of reasonable explanations for things that will be OOC, but if it bothers you then I would turn back now.**

**I think that's all you need to know for now...**

* * *

**"Harry gets put in the Tri-Wizard Tournament**

**with Dragons and Mermaids**

**Oh no! Edward Cullen gets slayed!"**

**-"Harry Potter in 99 seconds" Paint**

* * *

**THUMP!**

"Ouch!"

"Oi! Get off!"

"What the…"

"Padfoot stop that!" James Potter yelled. Sirius Black, James' best friend, was trying to shove James and Remus Lupin, their other friend, off of him. Without Sirius shoving they were able to untangle themselves and sit up.

"Where are we?" Remus asked looking around. The room was large, easily as large as the Gryffindor common room. That was where the differences ended though, because this room was decorated in the colors of every house and on the wall just behind him were the banners for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The wall on the other opposite side held the banners for Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Over the huge fireplace to their right was the Hogwarts banner. Scattered around in a circle where squishy armchairs and couches like the ones in the common rooms and in the middle was a large circular coffee table with snacks and drinks of all kinds on it.

"I don't know," James answered looking around. "I think we're still at Hogwarts though."

"Food!" Sirius exclaimed spotting the snacks. He immediately pounced on them and started loading up one of the plates with goodies. James and Remus exchanged exasperated looks.

"Is that all you think about?" James asked smirking. Sirius, mouth full of food, shook his head. He swallowed quickly.

"Nope, the rest of the time I'm thinking about girls," he told them with a grin. Remus rolled his eyes.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and four more people appeared in a jumble on the floor in front of them. Three of them were girls and one was a boy. The girls all varied in looks; there was a red head in Gryffindor colors with emerald green eyes, a light brown haired girl with warm hazel eyes in Hufflepuff colors, and a girl with dark black hair and blue-grey eyes in Ravenclaw colors. The boy had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes and was in Gryffindor colors.

"Ouch!" yelled the brown haired boy who was at the bottom of the pile of students.

"Sorry, Frank," Alice said as she got up off him. Lily, who had landed beside them groaned as she sat up. Up from behind Alice and Frank Selena Veridaine slowly sat up holding her head.

"What was that?" She asked wincing as she pulled her hand away and looked around. "Siri? What are you guys doing here?" she questioned looking at the Marauders.

"Dunno, we got here the same way you did," Sirius said standing and giving Selena a hand up. James and Remus came and helped the others up as well. As soon as they were up there were two more flashes and Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were sitting in armchairs next to the Marauders. Everyone exchanged confused looks but before they could say anything there was another flash, this one slightly brighter than the previous ones, and then six students that no one recognized were sitting on couches near them.

Four were obviously Gryffindors but two were Slytherins. The first Gryffindor boy looked like a carbon copy of James but with green eyes, the other had red hair and freckles, the last had brown hair and brown eyes. The girl had brown, slightly bushy hair and warm hazel eyes.

The boy Slytherin had the platinum blonde hair and grey eyes of the Malfoys, but the girl had dark black, slightly curly hair that had streaks of green in it and storm cloud grey eyes that were darker than the boys. Sirius opened his mouth to comment but there was a series of flashes that went off that were so blinding that everyone held up their hands to shield their eyes.

"What the…" Sirius was cut off as the flashing stopped and a bunch of other students were sitting there on the remaining chairs and couches.

The oldest of which was a boy who had turquoise hair and eyes and who bore a resemblance to Remus. Then there was a boy with the Potter's messy black hair and hazel eyes, a boy that had the same hair but with the green eyes of the boy that looked like James' twin, and a young girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.

Beside the girl were a boy and girl with red hair and freckles and beside them were four children who looked so alike they had to be siblings.

There was a boy with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. Then a boy and a girl, twins maybe, with platinum blonde hair that seemed to be silver at the ends with grey eyes and beside them a little girl, who looked too young for school, with black hair and grey eyes who had streaks of green in her hair as well.

There was another flash and several books fell down on the table with a big thump. The blonde twins seemed to be arguing about something and the older blonde boy was talking to the boy with black hair and green eyes. They all looked around startled when they saw where they were.

"What the hell is going on here!" Sirius finally screamed. The last group of kids jumped slightly when they heard him but then they looked at each other and grinned.

"Yes!" yelled the little red haired boy. "It worked!"

"Of course it worked," the boy with black hair and green eyes said. "Mom was the one who came up with the spell."

"True," the boy with turquoise hair agreed. "I suppose we should explain," he said turning to everyone else.

"Yes!" Sirius yelled starting to freak out.

"Padfoot be quiet and let them talk!" James finally said pushing Sirius back into the couch.

"Well first off we're from the future," he pointed at the last group of kids that had come in the flash of light. "They are from the future," he pointed to the second group of six that had come through. "And we are in your time. So you are from our," this time he gestured to everyone he said was from the future, "past."

"What?" Frank questioned confused. The boy sighed.

"Let's start out like this," he began again. "Why doesn't everyone who is from the 1970s introduce themselves and say how old they are and in what house?"

"Why?" Remus asked. The boy got a strange look on his face but he answered anyway.

"It will save time."

"James Potter, 17, Gryffindor."

"Sirius Black, 17,Gryffindor."

"Remus Lupin, 17, Gryffindor ."

"Lily Evans, 16, Gryffindor."

"Selena Veridaine, 16, Ravenclaw."

"Frank Longbottom, 16, Gryffindor."

"Alice Westfield, 17, Hufflepuff."

"Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster."

"Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfigurations Teacher, Deputy Headmistress."

"Alright, now you six," the boy said pointing at the second group. They all looked at each other and the black haired twin of James nodded to them.

"Ron Weasley, 15, Gryffindor," the red head said.

"Hermione Granger, 16, Gryffindor," said the brown haired girl.

"Neville Longbottom, 15, Gryffindor," said the brown haired boy. Frank's eyes went wide and his mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Harry Potter, 15, Gryffindor" said James' twin. Sirius' mouth dropped open.

"No way! Do you have twin you forgot to tell me about, Jamsie?" James scowled at the nickname.

"No… wait," he turned back to them. "If you're from the future…"

"I'm your son," Harry told him. James grinned broadly and turned to Lily.

"Did you change your mind yet?" he asked. Lily shook her head and glared at him.

"Not a bit. I won't go out with you," she replied. James shrugged, but looked very confident that he could not have married anyone else.

"Continue please," the turquoise boy said. The Slytherin boy nodded.

"Draco Malfoy, 16 Slytherin," he said. The girl grinned at him and then looked straight at Sirius.

"Aurelia Black, 15, Slytherin" she told him. Sirius paled so fast that his friends thought he might faint.

"I have a kid?" he questioned in shock. Aurelia nodded with an excited smile on her face. "Wait, not Gryffindor?" Aurelia shook her head, but kept smiling. "Ah well, can't have everything. At least you got my good looks." James and Remus shook their heads in exasperation while everyone else laughed.

"Our turn!" the turquoise boy said. "Teddy Remus Lupin, 18, Gryffindor," this time it was Remus's turn to pale.

"You're my son?" he asked, eyes wide. Teddy nodded and shook his hair so that it changed colors and looked exactly like Remus' hair. The resemblance was uncanny.

"I'm James Sirius Potter,14, Gryffindor !" the black haired boy beside him said with a mischievous grin, "Harry and Hermione's oldest son." Harry and Hermione looked at each other in surprise and then looked back at the boy. He waved.

"I'm Albus Serverus Potter, their second oldest. I'm 12 and in Slytherin," the boy who looked exactly like Harry said.

"I'm Lily Jean Potter, their only girl, 11, Gryffindor!" she exclaimed excited. The red haired girl next to her shook her head and looked amused.

"Rose Nicole Weasley, I'm Ron and Luna's daughter," Ron's eyes went wide, "12, Gryffindor."

"Hugo Fabian Weasley, their son, 11, Gryffindor!" the red haired boy exclaimed.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Draco and Aurelia's oldest son, 12, Slytherin," the oldest blonde said.

"Andromeda Kieran Malfoy….," the blonde girl started.

"…and Remiel Arcturus Malfoy…," the blonde boy continued.

"…11, Gryffindor!" the finished together.

"Callista Adele Malfoy," the little girl with black and green hair said. "Their youngest girl, 10, I don't start Hogwarts till next year."

"There's one more still at home," Scorpius informed them. "Cassius Orion Malfoy, Cass is only 5 so mom wouldn't let him come."

"That is a lot of kids," Sirius said looking over at Draco and Aurelia, both of whom smirked.

"Mom wanted a lot," Scorpius said shrugging, "and Dad can never say no to her so…"

"Some things never change," Harry muttered laughing. Draco grumbled and a blushed but otherwise did nothing.

"Alright, now that we know who everyone is we should explain why we are here," Teddy said. "We came back so that we could get to know all of you and so that we could finally learn the story of what really happened in the second war."

"Second war?" Remus asked.

"The second war with Voldemort," Teddy explained. Several people shivered when they heard his name.

"We have these books that Aunt Hermione gave us that should help us understand what went on, plus they let us bring back some picture albums and some of Aunt Aurelia's sketches." He held up the book with the green cover. "They said to start with this one."

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore read when Teddy handed him the book. "Should I start?" he questioned.

"Yes sir, you will know the most about this chapter," Teddy explained. Dumbledore nodded and opened the book.

"**Chapter 1: The Riddle House"** he began.

* * *

**I know it's a little confusing and all the names and ages and houses got overwhelming, but I needed to get that out of the way. I'm sorry if I got any of the names wrong. I did not go look them up cause I'm supposed to be doing HW. Bear with me on somethings and send me a message if you spot a mistake. The next chapter should be up in the next couple of weeks. I don't know when exactly cause I have exams and work is really crazy right now. Hopefully it will be soon though. Let me know what you think please! If you have in questions please message me!**

**-BTW**

**Oh...Aurelia is the daughter of Selena Veridaine and Sirius Black...just so you know.**


	2. The Riddle House

***Stupid thing didn't post my original author's note...srry. **

**Alright, here's how I'm going to do the Nxt Gen kids because some of them share their names with the older generations.**

**James Sirius- Jamie**

**Albus- Al**

**Lily- Lil or Little Lily**

**Rose- Rose or Rosie**

**Hugo- Hugo**

**Scorpius- Scorp**

**Andromeda- Rommie**

**Remiel- Remmie**

**Callista- Cali**

**Cassius- Cass (I'm not sure yet if he'll make an appearance but there is a possibility…)**

**Also, there will be no Weasley or Dumbledore bashing in this fic. I happen to really like Dumbledore and I don't think I could do one that bashed the Weasleys. I'm not that good at doing mean.**

**That should be it. Thanks so much for those who reviewed! I'm definitely one of those writers who work harder (and faster) when I get to open my email and see all those awesome reviews.**

* * *

**Oh my god! I've killed Harry Potter! **

**-Neville Longbottom _Goblet of Fire (movie)_**

* * *

"Wait!" Lil exclaimed. "We need to tell them what happened before this book!" Teddy shook his head.

"Sorry, you're right, Lil," he said. "The first war with Voldemort lasted 11 years. During that time a lot of people were killed. Harry's parents, James and Lily, were killed," James and Lily looked at each other shocked. Lily forgot to protest that she hated James and James forgot to exclaim about how he married Lily. Alice and Frank looked sad, but the other three were very vocal in their protests.

"No!

"Not Prongs!

"How could they die!" Teddy held up a hand and gave them all a solemn look. Hermione and Ron both gave Harry looks of sympathy as he watched parents he had never known find out they were going to die.

"Neville's parents Alice and Frank were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange." Everyone exchanged horrified looks and Alice leaned into Frank as he pulled her closer to him. Neville watched his parents too, sad that they knew what happened to them, but wanting desperately to know more about them.

"Crazy family," Sirius muttered under his breath, looking hurt.

"Selena, Aurelia's mom, was tortured and killed for refusing to give up the Potter's whereabouts." Selena paled, but smiled at Lily and James who were looking at her gratefully. Sirius looked heartbroken. "Sirius was wrongfully accused of betraying the Potters and killing 13 muggles."

"What!" exclaimed Remus and James.

"Dad, you lived and were fine as far as I know," Teddy continued. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks. "Voldemort tried to kill Harry when he was one, but failed and this brought about his first defeat." Everyone eye turned to look at Harry, who tried to slouch down a little next to Hermione. "Harry was sent to live with the Dursleys, Petunia Dursely being his aunt."

"Not her!" Lily exclaimed looking terrified. "She'll treat him like a slave."

"He was treated pretty badly," Teddy agreed, "but he started Hogwarts and it got better. In his first year Harry, Ron, and Hermione managed to save the Sorcerer's stone from Voldemort. In second year they helped close the Chamber of Secrets and save Aunt Ginny. Then in third year they found out that Sirius was innocent and helped him to escape." Rommie and Remmie started coughing and pretending to mutter things under their breath. Teddy rolled his eyes and gave them a look. "And that was the same year that they met Aunt Lia. Happy you two?" the twins nodded. "Lia soul bonded with Draco and they became pretty much inseparable. I think that gets us all caught up."

"Good," Lil said, "now you can start Professor." Dumbledore smiled at her and started over again.

"**CHAPTER ONE: THE RIDDLE HOUSE **

**The villagers of Little Hangleton still called it 'the Riddle House', even though it had been many years since the riddle family had lived there. It stood on a hill overlooking the village, some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from the roof, and ivy spreading unchecked over its face. **

**Once a fine-looking manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, the riddle house was now damp, derelict and unoccupied."**

"Hey, sounds like Grimmaud Place!" Sirius exclaimed. James and Remus grinned and nodded their agreement.

**The Little Hangletons all agreed that the old house was "creepy." **

"Definitely Grimmaud Place!" James concurred.

**Half a century ago, something strange and horrible had happened there, something that the older inhabitants of the village still liked to discuss when topics for gossip were scarce. **

"Must be related to Parvati and Lavender," Ron muttered to Harry who grinned.

**The story had been picked over so many times, and had been embroidered in so many places, that nobody was quite sure what the truth was anymore. Every version of the tale, however, started in the same place: Fifty years before, at daybreak on a fine summer's morning when the Riddle House had still been well kept and impressive, a maid had entered the drawing room to find all three Riddles dead.**

"Gasp!" James, Sirius, and Jamie all said at the same time. Each one was hit in the back of the head by the person beside them.

**The maid had run screaming down the hill into the village and roused as many people as she could.**

"**Lying there with their eyes wide open! Cold as ice! Still in their dinner things!"**

**The police were summoned, and the whole of Little Hangleton had seethed with shocked curiosity and ill-disguised excitement. Nobody wasted their breath pretending to feel very sad about the Riddles, for they had been most unpopular. Elderly Mr. and Mrs. Riddle had been rich, snobbish, and rude, and their grown-up son, Tom, had been, if anything, worse. **

"Sounds like Malfoy before Lia straightened him out," Ron muttered, but no one heard him.

"Reminds me of the Dursleys," Harry remarked. His friends all made faces and nodded their agreement.

**All the villagers cared about was the identity of their murderer — for plainly; three apparently healthy people did not all drop dead of natural causes on the same night.**

**The Hanged Man, the village pub, did a roaring trade that night; the whole village seemed to have turned out to discuss the murders. They were rewarded for leaving their firesides when the Riddles' cook arrived dramatically in their midst and announced to the suddenly silent pub that a man called Frank Bryce had just been arrested.**

"Frank you killed people!" Sirius questioned in fake surprise. "I never knew you were a murder." Remus hit him upside the head again.

"It said Frank BRYCE you idiot."

"**Frank!" cried several people. "Never!"**

"I know!" Sirius agreed.

**Frank Bryce was the Riddles' gardener. He lived alone in a run-down cottage on the grounds of the Riddle House. Frank had come back from the war with a very stiff leg and a great dislike of crowds and loud noises, and had been working for the Riddles ever since.** **There was a rush to buy the cook drinks and hear more details.**

"**Always thought he was odd," she told the eagerly listening villagers, after her fourth sherry. "Unfriendly, like. I'm sure if I've offered him a cuppa once, I've offered it a hundred times. Never wanted to mix, he didn't."**

"Maybe he just doesn't like to socialize much," Aurelia pointed out. "I don't."

"**Ah, now," said a woman at the bar, "he had a hard war, Frank. He likes the quiet life. That's no reason to —"**

**"Who else had a key to the back door, then?" barked the cook. "There's been a spare key hanging in the gardener's cottage far back as I can remember! Nobody forced the door last night! No broken windows! All Frank had to do was creep up to the big house while we was all sleeping…"**

"Um, weren't they all in their dinner clothes? Why would people be sleeping?" Rose asked. Hermione nodded her agreement.

**The villagers exchanged dark looks.**

"**I always thought that he had a nasty look about him, right enough," grunted a man at the bar.**

"**War turned him funny, if you ask me," said the landlord.**

"**Told you I wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of Frank, didn't I, Dot?" said an excited woman in the corner.**

"**Horrible temper," said Dot, nodding fervently. "I remember when he was a kid…"**

**By the following morning, hardly anyone in Little Hangleton doubted that Frank Bryce had killed the Riddles. But over in the neighbouring town of Great Hangleton, in the dark and dingy police station, Frank was stubbornly repeating, again and again, that he was innocent,** **and that the only person he had seen near the house on the day of the Riddles' deaths had been a teenage boy, a stranger, dark-haired and pale. Nobody else in the village had seen any such boy, and the police were quite sure Frank had invented him.**

**Then, just when things were looking very serious for Frank, the report on the Riddles' bodies came back and changed everything. The police had never read an odder report. A team of doctors had examined the bodies and had concluded that none of the Riddles had been poisoned, stabbed, shot, strangles, suffocated, or (as far as they could tell) harmed at all. **

"Killing curse," Hermione said.

**In fact (the report continued, in a tone of unmistakable bewilderment), the Riddles all appeared to be in perfect health — apart from the fact that they were all dead.**

"Oh yeah," Rommie agreed sarcastically, "Perfect health."

**The doctors did note (as though determined to find something wrong with the bodies) that each of the Riddles had a look of terror upon his or her face — but as the frustrated police said, whoever heard of three people being frightened to death?**

"Well I saw something like that on a tv show once," Aurelia commented. The purebloods all looked confused. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco rolled their eyes. "What?"

"Keep going before she gets started," Draco instructed.

**As there was no proof that the Riddles had been murdered at all, the police were forced to let Frank go.** **The Riddles were buried in the Little Hangleton churchyard, and their graves remained objects of curiosity for a while. To everyone's surprise, and amid a cloud of suspicion, Frank Bryce returned to his cottage on the grounds of the Riddle House.**

"Well of course," Hugo said. "That is where he lives after all"

"Creepy though," Cali told him. "I would have moved."

"Says the girl who lives in that big gothic manor," Lil teased. The Malfoy children all grinned.

"**As far as I'm concerned, he killed them, and I don't care what the police say," said Dot in the Hanged Man. "And if he had any decency, he'd leave here, knowing as how we know he did it."**

**But Frank did not leave. He stayed to tend the garden for the next family who lived in the Riddle House, and then the next — for neither family stayed long.** **Perhaps it was partly because of Frank that the new owners said there was a nasty feeling about the place, which, in the absence of inhabitants, started to fall into disrepair.** **The wealthy man who owned the Riddle House these days neither lived there nor put it to any use; They said in the village that he kept it for "tax reasons," though nobody was very clear what these might be. **

**The wealthy owner continued to pay Frank to do the gardening, however. **

"That's nice," Lily said.

**Frank was nearing his seventy-seventh birthday now, very deaf, his bad leg stiffer than ever, but could be seen pottering around the flower beds in fine weather, even though the weeds were starting to creep up on him, try as he might to suppress them.**

**Weeds were not the only things Frank had to contend with either. Boys from the village made a habit of throwing stones through the windows of the Riddle House. They rode their bicycles over the lawns Frank worked so hard to keep smooth. Once or twice, they broke into the old house for a dare. **

"Brats," Aurelia exclaimed with a scowl. "They should be more respectful of their elders." James and Remus exchanged looks before they burst out into laughter. The others looked at them and when they finally regained control they pointed at Sirius who had a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Padfoot's kid lecturing on respect," James chocked out. Everyone else started laughing at that too.

**They knew that old Frank's devotion to the house and the grounds amounted almost to an obsession, and it amused them to see him limping across the garden, brandishing his stick and yelling croakily at them. Frank, for his part, believed the boys tormented him because they, like their parents and grandparents, thought him a murderer. **

"Brats," Aurelia muttered again. Draco put his arm around her shoulders. He could tell it was seriously bothering her.

**So when Frank awoke one night in August and saw something very odd up at the old house, he merely assumed that the boys had gone one step further in their attempts to punish him.**

**It was Frank's bad leg that woke him; it was paining him worse than ever in his old age. He got up and limped downstairs into the kitchen with the idea of refilling his hot-water bottle to ease the stiffness in his knee. Standing at the sink, filling the kettle, he looked up at the Riddle House and saw lights glimmering in its upper windows. Frank knew at once what was going on. The boys had broken into the house again, and judging by the flickering quality of the light, they had started a fire.**

**Frank had no telephone, in any case, he had deeply mistrusted the police ever since they had taken him in for questioning about the Riddles' deaths. **

"I know the feeling," Harry said and Hermione put her hand in his while those from the past exchanged confused looks.

**He put down the kettle at once, hurried back upstairs as fast as his bad leg would allow, and was soon back in his kitchen, fully dressed and removing a rusty old key from its hook by the door. He picked up his walking stick, which was propped against the wall, and set off into the night.** **The front door of the Riddle House bore no sign of being forced, nor did any of the windows.**

"Crap," Ron said. "Get away from there."

**Frank limped around to the back of the house until he reached a door almost completely hidden by ivy, took out the old key, put it into the lock, and opened the door noiselessly.**

**He let himself into the cavernous kitchen. Frank had not entered it for many years; nevertheless, although it was very dark, he remembered where the door into the hall was, and he groped his way towards it, his nostrils full of the smell of decay, ears pricked for any sound of footsteps or voices from overhead.**

Everyone started to get nervous. There was no way that this was going to end well for Frank.

**He reached the hall, which was a little lighter owing to the large mullioned windows on either side of the front door, and started to climb the stairs, blessing the dust that lay thick upon the stone, because it muffled the sound of his feet and stick. On the landing, Frank turned right, and saw at once where the intruders were: **

**At the very end of the passage a door stood ajar, and a flickering light shone through the gap, casting a long sliver of gold across the black floor. Frank edged closer and closer, he was able to see a narrow slice of the room beyond.**

"It's like a horror movie," Aurelia said quietly.

**The fire, he now saw, had been lit in the grate. This surprised him. Then he stopped moving and listened intently, for a man's voice spoke within the room; it sounded timid and fearful.**

"**There is a little more in the bottle, My Lord, if you are still hungry."**

"**Later," said a second voice. This too belonged to a man — but it was strangely high-pitched, and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. Something about that voice made the sparse hairs on the back of Frank's neck stand up. "Move me closer to the fire, Worm tail."**

"Wormtail?!" James, Sirius, and Remus all exclaimed in shock. Harry, Aurelia, and Teddy all nodded to their fathers with dark looks on their faces.

"It's him," Harry growled.

"Peter Pettigrew," Teddy said so that the rest of the people from the past would understand.

"Traitor," Aurelia snapped.

"But, Peter wouldn't be working for Voldemort," James exclaimed. "He's our friend."

"He's the one who told Voldemort where to find you the night you and mum where killed," Harry told him. "The night Voldemort tried to kill me."

"He's also the reason that dad was blamed for your deaths," Aurelia added. "He yelled out to an entire street of witnesses that dad had done it and then faked his own death."

"Bastard," Sirius exclaimed. "I would die before I would betray my friends!"

The marauders and their kids all had dark looks, but Harry nodded to Dumbledore to signal that he should go ahead and continue the chapter.

**Frank turned his right ear toward the door, the better to hear. There came the clink of a bottle being put down upon some hard surface, and then the dull scraping noise of a heavy chair being dragged across the floor. Frank caught a glimpse of a small man, his back to the door, pushing the chair into place. He was wearing a long black cloak, and there was a bald patch at the back of his head. Then he went out of sight again.**

"Rat," Lupin growled. No one had ever heard him sound as angry as he did now.

"**Where is Nagini?" said the cold voice.**

"**I — I don't know, My Lord," said the first voice nervously. "She set out to explore the house, I think…"**

**"You will milk her before we retire, Wormtail," said the second voice. "I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly."**

"Who's Nagini?" Lily asked.

"His pet snake," her namesake replied with a shudder.

**Brow furrowed, Frank inclined his good ear still closer to the door, listening very hard. There was a pause, and then the man called Wormtail spoke again.**

"**My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"**

"**A week," said the cold voice. "Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over."**

"Quidditch?!" James, Sirius, Ron, Hugo, Harry, Jamie, Al, and Scorpius all questioned in excitement.

**Frank inserted a gnarled finger into his ear and rotated it. Owing, no doubt, to a buildup of earwax, he had heard the word "Quidditch," which was not a word at all.**

"Yes it is!" the same group of people shouted.

"**The — the Quidditch World Cup, My Lord?" said Wormtail. (Frank dug his finger still more vigorously into his ear.) "Forgive me, but — I do not understand – why should we wait until the World Cup is over?"**

"**Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities. They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything. So we wait."**

**Frank stopped trying to clear out his ear. He had distinctly heard the words "Ministry of Magic," "wizards," and "Muggles." Plainly, each of these expressions meant something secret, and Frank could think of only two sorts of people who would speak in code: spies and criminals.**

"Well, he's right about one thing. They are criminals," Jamie agreed.

**Frank tightened his hold on his walking stick once more, and listened more closely still.**

"**Your Lordship is still determined, then?" Wormtail said quietly.**

"**Certainly I am determined, Wormtail." There was a note of menace in the cold voice now.**

**A slight pause followed — and the Wormtail spoke, the words tumbling from him in a rush, as though he was forcing himself to say this before he lost his nerve.**

"**It could be done without Harry Potter, My Lord."**

"What?" James and Lily questioned.

"What does he want with you?" Lily asked worried. Harry shrugged and did not answer. He knew but he didn't want to tell her.

**Another pause, more protracted, and then —**

"**Without Harry Potter?" breathed the second voice softly. "I see…"**

"**My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" said Wormtail, **

"Of course not," James muttered darkly.

"You only got his parents killed," Sirius said.

"Why should you care for him?" muttered Remus.

**his voice rising squeakily. "The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all!** **It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard — any wizard — the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while — you know that I can disguise myself most effectively — I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person —"**

The Marauders and their children all growled.

"**I could use another wizard," said the cold voice softly, "that is true…"**

"**My Lord, it makes sense," said Wormtail, sounding thoroughly relieved now. "Laying hands on Harry Potter would be so difficult, he is so well protected —"**

"**And so you volunteer to go and fetch me a substitute? I wonder… perhaps the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you, Wormtail? Could this suggestion of abandoning the plan be nothing more than an attempt to desert me?"**

"Spineless little rat," Sirius muttered.

"**My Lord! I — I have no wish to leave you, none at all —"**

"**Do not lie to me!" hissed the second voice. "I can always tell, Wormtail! You are regretting that you ever returned to me. I revolt you. I see you flinch when you look at me, feel you shudder when you touch me…"**

"Who wouldn't?" A few asked. The rest just shuddered at the thought.

"**No! My devotion to Your Lordship —"**

"**Your devotion is nothing more than cowardice. You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go. How am I to survive without you, when I need feeding every few hours? Who is to milk Nagini?"**

"**But you seem so much stronger, My Lord —"**

"**Liar," breathed the second voice. "I am no stronger, and a few days alone would be enough to rob me of the little health I have regained under your clumsy care. Silence!"**

**Wormtail, who had been sputtering incoherently, fell silent at once. For a few seconds, Frank could hear nothing but the fire crackling. Then the second man spoke once more, in a whisper that was almost a hiss.**

"**I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no other.**

"Oh that's just great," the golden trio and Aurelia and Draco all muttered. The other's looked at them all slightly amused. They didn't seem to think there was anything unusual about all of them saying the same thing at the same time.

**I have waited thirteen years. A few more months will make no difference. As for the protection surrounding the boy, I believe my plan will be effective. All that is needed is a little courage from you, Wormtail — courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldermort's wrath —"**

"**My Lord, I must speak!" said Wormtail, panic in his voice now. "All through our journey I have gone over the plan in my head — My Lord, Bertha Jorkin's** **disappearance will not go unnoticed for long, and if we proceed, if I murder —"**

"Bertha's missing?" Alice repeated. She had spoken to her a few times. She was alright.

"**If?" whispered the second voice." If? If you follow the plan, Wormtail, the Ministry need never know that anyone else has died. You will do it quietly and without fuss; I only wish that I could do it myself, but in my present condition… Come, Wormtail, one more death and our path to Harry Potter is clear. I am not asking you to do it alone. By that time, my faithful servant will have rejoined us —"**

"**I am a faithful servant," said Wormtail, the merest trace of sullenness in his voice.**

"**Wormtail, I need somebody with brains, somebody whose loyalty has never wavered, and you, unfortunately, fulfil neither requirement."**

"**I found you," said Wormtail, and there was definitely a sulky edge to his voice now. "I was the one who found you. I brought you Bertha Jorkins."**

"Not anything to be proud of, Peter," Remus told him sadly.

"**That is true," said the second man, sounding amused. "A stroke of brilliance I would not have thought possible from you, Wormtail — though, if truth be told, you were not aware how useful she would be when you caught her, were you?"**

"**I — I thought she might be useful, My Lord —"**

"**Liar," said the second voice again, the cruel amusement more pronounced than ever. "However, I do not deny that her information was invaluable. Without it, I could never have formed our plan, and for that, you will have your reward, Wormtail. I will allow you to perform an essential task for me, one that many of my followers would give their right hands to perform…"**

"**R-really, My Lord? What —?" Wormtail sounded terrified again.**

"That's not good," Aurelia muttered to Draco who nodded fearfully. They did not like the rat but anything that bad could not mean anything good for them either.

"**Ah, Wormtail, you don't want me to spoil the surprise? Your part will come at the very end… but I promise you, you will have the honour of being just as useful as Bertha Jorkins."**

"**You… you…" Wormtail's voice suddenly sounded hoarse, as though his mouth had gone very dry. "You… are going… to kill me too?"**

"**Wormtail, Wormtail," said the cold voice silkily, "why would I kill you? I killed Bertha because I had to. She was fit for nothing after my questioning, quite useless. In any case, awkward questions would have been asked if she had gone back to the Ministry with the news that she had met you on her holidays. Wizards who are supposed to be dead would do well not to run into Ministry of Magic witches at wayside inns…"**

**Wormtail muttered something so quietly that Frank could not hear it, but it made the second man laugh — an entirely mirthless laugh, cold as his speech.**

"**We could have modified her memory? But Memory Charms can be broken by a powerful wizard, as I proved when I questioned her. It would be an insult to her memory not to use the information I extracted from her, Wormtail."**

"Crap, what did he get from her?" James asked. No one answered him.

**Out in the corridor, Frank suddenly became aware that the hand gripping his walking stick was slippery with sweat. The man with the cold voice had killed a woman. He was talking about it without any kind of remorse — with amusement. He was dangerous — a madman. And he was planning more murders — this boy, Harry Potter, whoever he was — was in danger — Frank knew what he must do. **

"That's so sad," Hermione said. "He doesn't even know you." There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Frank was going to die. Lily, Alice, Aurelia, Lil, Rommie, Rose, and Cali all looked distressed as well.

**Now, if ever, was the time to go to the police.**

**He would creep out of the house and head straight for the telephone box in the village… but the cold voice was speaking again, and Frank remained where he was, frozen to the spot, listening with all his might.**

"**One more murder… my faithful servant at Hogwarts… Harry Potter is as good as mine,**

**Wormtail. It is decided. There will be no more argument. But quiet… I think I hear Nagini…"**

**And the second man's voice changed. He started making noises such as Frank had never heard before; he was hissing and spitting without drawing breath. **

"Parseltongue," Harry told them confidently.

**Frank thought he must be having some sort of fit or seizure.**

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "That's what I thought the first time too!"

**And then Frank heard movement behind him in the dark passageway. He turned to look, and found himself paralyzed with fright. Something was slithering toward him along the dark corridor floor, and as it drew nearer to the sliver of firelight, he realized with a thrill of terror that it was a gigantic snake, at least twelve feet long.**

"Creepy," Aurelia, Rommie, and Remmie all whispered as they shuddered. Draco shook his head in amusement.

**Horrified, transfixed, Frank stared as its undulating body cut a wide, curving track through the thick dust on the floor, coming closer and closer — What was he to do? The only means of escape was into the room where the two men sat plotting murder, yet if he stayed where he was the snake would surely kill him —**

**But before he had made his decision, the snake was level with him, and then, incredibly, miraculously, it was passing; it was following the spitting, hissing noises made by the cold voice beyond the door, and in seconds, the tip of its diamond-patterned tail had vanished through the gap.**

**There was sweat on Frank's forehead now, and the hand on the walking stick was trembling. Inside the room, the cold voice was continuing to hiss, and Frank was visited by a strange idea, an impossible idea… This man could talk to snakes. **

"He can," Draco affirmed. Aurelia shuddered and leaned in closer to Draco. Frank was going to die any minute now. She just knew it.

**Frank didn't understand what was going on. He wanted more than anything to be back in his bed with his hot-water bottle. The problem was that his legs didn't seem to want to move. As he stood there shaking and trying to master himself, the cold voice switched abruptly to English again.**

"**Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail," it said.**

"**In-indeed, My Lord?" said Wormtail.**

"**Indeed, yes," said the voice, "According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say."**

"Oh no!" the women all said. The boys all cursed under their breaths. The poor muggle.

**Frank didn't have a chance to hide himself. There were footsteps and then the door of the room was flung wide open.**

**A short, balding man with graying hair, a pointed nose, and small, watery eyes stood before Frank, a mixture of fear and alarm in his face.**

"**Invite him inside, Wormtail. Where are your manners?" The cold voice was coming from the ancient armchair before the fire, but Frank couldn't see the speaker. The snake, on the other hand, was curled up on the rotting hearth rug, like some horrible travesty of a pet dog.**

"Creepy," Aurelia, Rommie, and Remmie all reiterated.

**Wormtail beckoned Frank into the room. Though still deeply shaken, Frank took a firmer grip on his walking stick and limped over the threshold.**

"Brave man," James said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Even Draco, Aurelia had really changed him.

**The fire was the only source of light in the room; it cast long, spidery shadows upon the walls. Frank stared at the back of the armchair; the man inside it seemed to be even smaller than his servant, for Frank couldn't even see the back of his head.**

"**You heard everything, Muggle?" said the cold voice.**

"**What's that you're calling me?" said Frank defiantly, for now that he was inside the room, now that the time had come for some sort of action, he felt braver; it had always been so in the war.**

"I know the feeling," Harry whispered so that only those from his time heard him. They all nodded slightly. He certainly did, and even they did to an extent.

"**I am calling you a Muggle," said the voice coolly. "It means that you are not a wizard."**

"**I don't know what you mean by wizard," said Frank, his voice growing steadier. "All I know is I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You've done murder and you're planning more! And I'll tell you this too," he added, on a sudden inspiration, "my wife knows I'm up here, and if I don't come back —"**

"**You have no wife," said the cold voice, very quietly. "Nobody knows you are here. You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows… he always knows…"**

"**Is that right?" said Frank roughly. "Lord, is it? Well, I don't think much of your manners, My Lord. Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"**

"You tell old Moldy Voldy!" Sirius cheered. He really liked this Frank guy. He was going to die, but he was going to go down swinging. Everyone gave a weak smile at him.

"**But I am not a man, Muggle," said the cold voice, barely audible now over the crackling of the flames. "I am much, much more than a man.** **However… why not? I will face you… Wormtail, come turn my chair around."**

**The servant gave a whimper.**

"Don't!" several said.

"**You heard me, Wormtail."**

**Slowly, with his face screwed up, as though he would rather have done anything than approach his master and the hearth rug where the snake lay, the small man walked forward and began to turn the chair. The snake lifted its ugly triangular head and hissed slightly as the legs of the chair snagged on its rug.**

**And then the chair was facing Frank, and he saw what was sitting in it. His walking stick fell to the floor with a clatter. He opened his mouth and let out a scream.**

Everyone shuddered except Harry, who had seen him many times.

**He was screaming so loudly that he never heard the words the thing in the chair spoke as it raised a wand. There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound, and Frank Bryce crumpled. He was dead before he hit the floor.**

They paused for a moment in honor of the brave muggle Frank and then continued.

**Two hundred miles away, the boy called Harry Potter woke with a start.**

"Oh!" Harry said suddenly. "I knew that sounded familiar. That was one of the first of my dreams about Voldemort," he explained seeing the confused looks he was getting.

"You get dreams about Voldemort?" James asked. Lily was looking at him in shock. Even his kids and Teddy looked slightly horrified at the thought.

"Only when he's feeling a particularly strong emotion," Harry replied. "Nasty things."

"No kidding," Aurelia said rolling her eyes. "Wish I could keep them from leaking into my dreams too."

"What?" Sirius yelped and Selena paled. Her kids all turned to look at her as well. It seemed their parents had left quite a few things out when telling about their pasts.

"When we were little we somehow managed to form this link," Aurelia began to explain. "It's sorta hard to understand, but it means we can talk to each other telepathically and sometimes we can share dreams. It's kinda weird cause we can usually turn it on and off when we want. I have one with Draco too," she added. "Of course it's more extensive with him. I can talk with him, share emotions, share visions, dreams, all sorts of things. It's a more powerful version of what I have with Harry."

"It's really annoying too," Remmie said. "They'll all sit there and have a conversation without ever saying a word. It ruins so many pranks," he moaned. Jamie and Rommie nodded in agreement. The Marauders all laughed and everyone else looked amused.

"Well Miss Black," Dumbledore began, eyes twinkling, "it seems we are going to be getting an extremely powerful witch at Hogwarts in a few years. I've never heard of anyone bonding that quickly with anyone, and those were full grown adults. How old were you when you bonded?"

"Well, dad says I bonded with Harry when we were little, like a year old," Aurelia told him, shocking those we knew about bonds, "but I didn't soul bond with Draco till third year when I came."

"You bonded with Harry when you were a year old?"

"You soul bonded at 13?"

"Wait!" Selena yelled. "Why didn't you come to Hogwarts until third year?"

"It's a long story," Aurelia said avoiding her parent's looks.

"We've got time," Sirius told her, clearly wanting to know as much as Selena.

"I'll tell you when we stop for a break, okay?" Aurelia said quietly. Draco took her hand in support and Harry raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking a question. She squeezed Draco's hand and then gave Harry a nod. He leaned back and put his arm around Hermione, who took Aurelia's other hand in support.

"Alright," Sirius agreed, but he looked wary when he saw the interactions of the four.

"Who would like to read next?" Dumbledore asked holding out the book. Hermione raised her hand.

"May I, Professor?" she asked. He smiled and levitated the book to her.

"Of course."

"**The Scar,"** read Hermione. Harry groaned.

* * *

**Alright, so how do you like Aurelia so far? Is there anyone you would like to hear more from? The next chapter will probably be better because it will be more on Harry. Also, to answer a couple of reviewers questions 1) Ron didn't go crazy about the food like Sirius simply because I couldn't find a place to put it in that seemed good to me, and 2) Luna didn't come back with them because I don't know how good I'll be at writing her character and I was thinking I might bring her in later. Anyone else you want to see come? Also, I was thinking of posting the fic with Aurelia...would anyone be interested in reading it?**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**-JJ**


End file.
